gyropediafandomcom-20200215-history
Appledash
A shortened term for the rather long thread title, The Official Combined Applejack and Rainbow Dash Appreciation Thread is a thread series that is the spawn of the long recurring individual Applejack and Rainbow Dash Appreciation threads beginning with the very first Applejack Appreciation Thread in April of 2011. As of today, it is the second longest lasting serial thread (Still Apony Story Thread being the first) on Ponychan. Origins With the introduction of a recurring Applejack Appreciation Thread, Rainbow Dash fans decided to make their own series of threads as a counter. For many weeks, the two threads quickly grew to be very popular and each attracted an array of posters whose sole intent was to out-count the other thread. Friendly rivalries were formed and there were even surprise appearances by the other thread to try and throw them off and have a little fun. In the midst of it all were two brothers (BaffBrony and Draco Magica) who, in a cliched story from a bad drama, were in opposite threads. One day, the two brothers came together and proposed a combination of both threads. Instead of fighting to be the number one serial thread on /oat/, they would bond together to become the Official Combined Applejack and Rainbow Dash Appreciation thread. In July of 2011, the very first Appledash Thread was posted on /oat/ and has been continuing ever since. Regulars Here are the current active members of the thread (Active meaning at least a visit every few days) Opple – A predominantly Applejack poster who was around since before the merge in the AJ threads. Intellectual, but very silly, he often sarcastically calls out other members on their mistakes to poke fun. #1 poopyhead. Monsieur Le Flour – A rather perverted, jerkish individual who probably himself wonders why he continues coming to the Appledash. Out of pure boredom? Most likely. He made his home amoungst the group since the beginnings of the RD threads before the merge posting almost exclusively RD (Now it's almost everything but RD). Also the infamous founder of the term “Because Europe” (of which he is not proud to have made). Generally spectacular individual. Rellek – A long-time member since the early RD threads, his eternally positive attitude is an institution of the thread. His personal philosophies often frustrate others, but his endearing positive attitude and sense of adventure never fail to lighten the mood. Primarily a Rainbow Dash fan, but predominantly posts Daring Do and Toph. Is a poopyhead. Fast Squirrel – An extremely laid back guy who visits the thread quite often. He holds himself as a “notable event” and wishes to be listed as a milestone in the thread's history. Regardless, he joined the Appledash in early 2012 and has been active ever since, posting predominantly squirrel pictures. Rellek calls him "George". Is a poopyhead. Abstract – A veteran RD poster who joined the craze with the introduction of the first RD threads. He's a very nice person who often has a very upbeat and curious attitude. Really helped with making this article. Is a poopyhead. Texasbrony – Joined several months after its formation, he's a pretty cool guy and doesn't afraid of anything. Mostly posts RD (if anything at all). Is a poopyhead. Members who still remember Here is a list of members who can't make it everyday to the thread either due to lack of interest or inability to be active on the thread. However, they do still visit from time to time. Drefsab – The kickass AJ poster with an attitude to top most others. His freakish knowledge of firearms and military terminology when coupled with the posting of almost exclusively Applejack has made him something to remember. Was a member since the very first AJ thread and although his activity is limited today, he still remembers us and drops by for a hello every once in a while. Pillow – While he never really posted AJ or RD, he still enjoys the two ponies and posts in the thread occasionally. Mainly a Celestia poster, he joined the thread several months after its creation. Crash - The guy who rules over all references. Whenever there is something that can be referenced, he was the one to point it out and make it obvious to others. Posted RD in the beginning, however he slowly deteriorated into the reference posting. While he hasn't posted in quite a time, he still remembers to drop by every couple months. Corn -''' CCORRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Retired Members While a full list is impossible to locate at the current time, there are a few members who are highly memorable for either their actions or contributions to the success of the thread. Here are but a few. '''Draco Magica – The overlord of the RD threads before the merge. He posted exclusively RD obviously because RD is the best and his love for RD was unrivaled. He looked over the creation of threads in the race against the AJ threads and was one of the founders of the first Appledash Thread. Also created “Draco's Meanie Face” BaffBrony – An avid AJ poster who's passion for AJ and all things AJ was inspiring. One of the founders of the first Appledash thread, he was amoung the first AJ threads. His time in the Appledash was limited as there were other responsibilities that arose (Like modship) Silvan – The thread's most beloved Fluttershy poster who originally only dropped in to annoy the Appledashers with posts showing Flutterdash, a ship that is obviously not Appledash and therefore inferior. Arrived amoung the first editions of the Appledash and stayed with them until early 2012 where he more or less disappeared. King of GETs – While not an official member, he spent a lot of time in the thread with out members and is therefore worth mentioning here. In the thread's early days, GET battles were a thing and to accompany GETting was KoG. Travis Friendly Grady - '''A long-running member from the early days of Applejack Thread, Travis dilligently collected fanart of Applejack, and later Rainbow Dash as well, and posted daily art updates to the thread. His efforts in image distribution were highly appreciated by members of the thread. He disappeared shortly after the /oat/ - /gala/ shift for reasons unknown. '''Starky/Shy Assassin - '''A veritable denizen of /oat/, Starky would often hang out in the Appledash Threads when he wasn't busy killing people with shovels in /oat/'s vaunted "Assassin Game." His light roleplay as the psychotic Shy Assassin lead to innumerable incidences of hilarious antics and shenanigans. Memes Memes were not as common of an occurrence until after the merge where there was an abundance. The new interaction between the two very different groups of posters was like a bad chemistry experiment. Friendships were kindled and the emergence of silly inside jokes was soon to follow. Here are examples of a few of the more notable memes. Opplejock x Garlic Bread Draco's Meanie Face Because Europe GET derail Opple Waffle Editions To prevent the thread from becoming stagnant and have the same topic repeating, posters decided that creating thread editions where a topic was given to aim appreciation towards along with the usual AJ and RD, would be a good idea. Editions were mostly made in respect to certain holidays, but there were a few editions in which stood out. '''Meet the TF2 team Editions – In the craze that was TF2, posters had thought that making a TF2 themed thread would be cool. In a blaze of inspiration Draco decided that making a ponified version for every “Meet the” video in the series was a good idea. The result was indeed note-worthy. Rellek's story threads – Though perhaps not as extravagant as creating a brand new meme to mess around with, Rellek took up the idea of making a short story as the OP of threads to increase enthusiasm towards Appledash. Meme edition – With the uprising of memes created amoung the thread's posters, an edition was created in honour of this. The OP picture included several of the thread's memes up to that time. Gallery 136504761658.jpg 136504764361.jpg 136491697168.png 136491670346.png|Opplejock x Applejack x Garlic Bread 136507703664.png|KoG Edition Category:Popular Threads Category:Meme